


« La culpabilité de l'homme a gagné en complexité grâce à la technologie »

by MelodySwift06



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Starvation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodySwift06/pseuds/MelodySwift06
Summary: Le froid. La faim. La solitude. Voilà la vie de Connor depuis la fin de la révolution. Heureusement, Hank sera toujours là pour le soutenir.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 4





	« La culpabilité de l'homme a gagné en complexité grâce à la technologie »

Connor n'avait nulle part où aller. Les androïdes avaient gagné la révolution. Markus travaillait avec la présidente pour créer de nouvelles lois. Simon, North et Josh aidaient les déviants à s'adapter à leur récente liberté. Hank n'avait pas été vu depuis que Connor l'avait sauvé de l'autre RK800. Il était surement retourné chez lui, au côté de Sumo. En somme, tout le monde avait trouvé sa voie. Sauf Connor. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous les androïdes qu'il avait tué, il ne pouvait pas juste vivre une petite vie tranquille. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs mais il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer les vies qu'il avait volé.

Alors il errait, seul, dans les rues de Detroit. Il savait parfaitement que Hank ou Markus l'accueilleraient à bras ouvert s'il allait les voir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se refusait de leur rendre la moindre visite. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter une seconde chance là où il n'en avait pas laissé une seule à tous les déviants qu'il avait exécuté sans états d'âmes.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un déviant, Connor avait l'impression d'être devenu presque humain. Il ressentait le froid et la faim. Il éprouvait le désir, la peur, la joie et la tristesse. Lorsqu'il se mettait en veille, il rêvait. Lorsqu'il se blessait, il souffrait. Si on enlevait ses capacités d'analyses et la couleur de son sang, il ressemblait en tous points à un humain.

Il lui était très compliqué de résister à la tentation d'aller se réchauffer chez Hank, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée. La vie dans la rue était horrible. Il devait se battre pour manger. Il dormait dans des ruelles sombres et isolées. Le seul moyen qu'il avait d'obtenir un tant soit peu de chaleur était de se replier sur lui-même, dans un coin à l'abri du vent. Quand il sentait sa volonté faiblir, il se remémorait les cadavres des androïdes abattus dans l'attaque contre Jéricho. Attaque dont il était à l'origine. Cela lui permettait de se souvenir qu'il avait mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'était sa punition.

Pour l'heure, Connor n'avait rien mangé depuis 3 jours. En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de manger pour survivre, mais il avait tout de même une sensation de faim qui lui comprimait l'estomac. Une violente tempête avait frappé la ville la semaine précédente, faisant chuter la température de plusieurs degrés et recouvrant les rues d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il avait froid. S'il avait été humain, il serait mort d'hypothermie depuis bien longtemps. Il survivait en se réfugiant dans des lieux publiques fermés. Seulement, il était bien souvent chassé. Pas parce qu'il était un androïde mais parce que les gens refusaient qu'il reste s'il ne payait pas.

Il aperçu un restaurant sur le point de fermé et, le plus discrètement possible, s'y introduisit. Il se cacha dans le garde-manger, espérant pouvoir y passer la nuit sans se faire repérer. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de son côté cette nuit-là car le propriétaire avait décidé de faire un inventaire rapide avant de rentrer chez lui. Il tenta, dans une tentative désespérée, de se camoufler au milieu des paniers de fruits mais l'homme le dénicha rapidement. Supposant un vol, l'inconnu appela la police de Detroit, sans faire attention aux protestations de Connor.

L'androïde savait d'expérience qu'essayer de s'enfuir ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, aussi il préféra attendre patiemment l'arrivé de la police. Cette dernière ne tarda pas car seulement dix minutes après, Connor entendit des sirènes s'approcher.

* * *

Hank était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Connor depuis que les androïdes avaient gagné la révolution. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il pensait qu'une fois la révolution finie, Connor reviendrait vers lui. Pourtant il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il avait d'abord été blessé et en colère. Il pensait vraiment qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce que pensait ce foutu androïde. Puis, ses sentiments avaient été balayés d'un revers de la main, laissant place à une angoisse sourde. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Cyber life avait-il réussi à lui mettre la main dessus ? Avait-il été désactivé ? Des anti-androïdes en colère s'en étaient-ils pris à lui ?

Il l'avait cherché à travers toute la ville, sans jamais réussir à trouver la moindre trace. Il aurait dû le pressentir. Connor était un détective, il savait dissimuler les preuves quand il le voulait. Il pensa à requérir l'aide de Markus, Simon, North et Josh mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupés. Il ne voulait pas rajouter encore plus de poids sur leurs épaules déjà chargées.

Et si Connor en avait tout simplement eu assez de s'occuper d'un vieil ivrogne comme lui ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il était un déviant, plus personne ne l'obligeait a rester à ses côtés pour chasser les criminels. Peut-être était-il parti pour commencer une nouvelle vie ?

Hank ne savait pas et cette ignorance le rongeait. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il avait compris, grâce à Connor, que l'alcool et la roulette russe n'amélioreraient jamais les choses, au contraire. Alors il continuait de bosser à la police de Detroit, menant l'enquête sur la disparition de son androïde dès qu'il le pouvait.

Ce jour-là, il était resté tard à son bureau. Il repassait pour la millième fois des preuves trouvées sur une scène de crime, espérant bien dénicher le meurtrier. Il était concentré sur un prélèvement d'empreinte digitale quand Jeffrey l'interpella :

« Hank ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Hank ronchonna mais répondit tout de même à l'appel.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » Demanda-t-il, clairement de mauvaise foi.

« Rien pour le moment. Nous avons reçu un appel pour cambriolage. Tu es le seul disponible alors vas-y. Ce n'est surement pas grand-chose mais cela concerne un androïde donc je préfère qu'on s'en occupe rapidement. »

« Très bien, j'y vais. Mais ne crois pas que je vais m'occuper de toutes tes petites affaires ! »

Hank n'écouta pas la réponse qu'il reçu et se dirigea vers sa voiture. C'était habituellement le rôle de Gavin de s'occuper de ce genre de chose mais celui-ci avait décidé de prendre une semaine de congés.

Il se rendit vers le lieu du cambriolage, non sans dépasser légèrement les limitations de vitesse et se gara devant le bâtiment qui semblait être un restaurant. De mauvais poil, il entra en claquant la porte et en criant : « Police de Detroit ! »

Il entendit du bruit en provenance du garde mangé et s'y dirigea. Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir le soi-disant voleur qu'il le reconnut : Connor. Son corps se figea un instant. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si c'était une illusion due à la fatigue ou la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ?

« Hank ! »

En entendant le voix de Connor pour la première depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Hank sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne le reconnaitrait jamais mais il s'était attaché à cet idiot.

« Connor, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

Pendant un instant l'androïde parut penaud. Hank cru pendant une minute être face à un enfant ayant fait une bêtise et se faisant réprimander par ses parents.

« Ne me dit pas que tu essayais de voler ce restaurant ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! J'avais froid. Je cherchais simplement un endroit pour me réchauffer. »

Hank s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question mais le propriétaire du restaurant l'interrompit.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! Pourquoi ne l'arrêtez-vous pas ?! » S'énerva-t-il.

Les deux revinrent à la réalité et Hank fit signe à Connor de le suivre. Ce dernier hésita mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il se conforma à son bon vouloir. Avant de sortir définitivement du bâtiment, Hank se tourna vers le propriétaire et lui dit :

« Je m'en occupe, c'est bon. »

* * *

Hank avait ramené Connor chez lui. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison s'était fait en silence, mises à part quelques protestations de l'androïde (protestations qui furent rapidement étouffées).

Sumo avait fait la fête à Connor, au point que celui-ci finit par terre. Il fallut que Hank ordonne au chien de retourner à son panier et au déviant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour que les deux se séparent.

« Très bien, gamin, il va falloir t'expliquer. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment resté au même endroit. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« La plupart du temps, je suis resté à l'abri dans des ruelles désertes, sinon je me débrouillais pour m'introduire dans des commerces lors des nuits trop rudes. »

Hank eut un moment de réflexion. Quand il disait ''ruelles désertes'', il ne voulait pas dire ''je dormais dehors en plein hiver'', n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en était pas vraiment convaincu.

« Hank ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? » La question lui avait échappée. Néanmoins, il voulait connaitre la réponse.

« Je ne voulais pas. »

L'expression inquiète de Hank se transforma en une expression de blessure profonde. L'homme avait sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Alors il avait raison… Connor ne voulait plus de lui… Il s'en doutait mais l'entendre de sa bouche était une autre paire de manche.

« Je vois… »

Il aurait dû savoir que s'occuper d'un ivrogne doublé d'un suicidaire n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Il aurait dû savoir que Connor était trop bien pour lui. Personne n'arrivait à le supporter, pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Il prit une inspiration discrète et poursuivit :

« Ecoute, je vais aller dormir chez un ami, tu peux rester là le temps de trouver mieux. Je partirai demain matin. Pour cette nuit, tu peux utiliser le canapé pour dormir. »

Hank s'enferma dans sa chambre immédiatement après sa petite tirade. Il ne laissa aucunement à Connor le temps de répliquer. Il lui avait déjà fallu réunir toute sa force pour prononcer ces quelques mots, il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une longue discussion. Encore moins en sachant que Connor visait à se débarrasser de lui.

L'androïde ne bougea pas avant quelques secondes, déconcerté. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Hank avait réagit ainsi. Pourquoi voulait-il partir de sa propre maison ? Hank n'aimait-il pas vivre avec lui ? Pourtant, ils avaient vécus ensemble tout le temps où il faisait parti de la police de Detroit et l'homme ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il ne comprenait pas et il voulait comprendre.

Il se leva et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Hank. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, le poussant à réitérer son geste.

« Hank ? Hank, ouvre-moi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Aucune réponse.

Connor, maintenant anxieux, décréta que sa meilleure option était d'enfoncer la porte. Il vit Hank sursauter, assis au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains.

« Bordel, Connor ! Ca va pas ?! » Cria-t-il lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits.

« Tu ne répondais pas, je m'inquiétais. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je t'ai laissé de l'espace. Comme tu le voulais. »

« Je ne comprend pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'espace. » Déclara-t-il, à présent complètement confus.

« J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais plus de moi, Connor. Pas besoin de jouer la comédie. »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que je veux encore de toi, Hank ! Même si je ne comprend pas bien les sentiments, je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas revenir me voir ?! Pourquoi avoir préféré vivre dehors ?! »

« Mais parce que je t'aime trop pour ça ! » Hurla l'androïde, sans en connaitre lui-même la raison. Cela choqua profondément l'homme mais Connor continua. « J'ai tué des dizaines de déviants. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ! Et ce qui me rend heureux, c'est toi Hank ! Tu es le père que je n'ai jamais eu ! Tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester à tes côtés en sachant que j'avais volé autant de vies ! Je- »

Connor s'interrompit. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. La fatigue associée à l'émotion avait fait céder ses jambes. Il était à présent à genoux, devant un Hank sidéré.

L'homme se reprit et s'approcha de l'androïde. Dans un mouvement à la fois léger et indécis, il glissa ses bras autour des épaules du déviant et le serra contre son torse.

Connor, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la révolution, se sentit à sa place. C'était ferme et chaud. C'était réconfortant. Il laissa sortir toute sa frustration, sa culpabilité et ses regrets. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur s'échappa à travers ces larmes. Pendant tout ce temps, a aucun moment Hank ne s'éloigna. Au contraire, il serra Connor encore davantage.

Quand celui-ci se calma enfin. Hank se recula et lui dit doucement :

« Ces déviants, ce n'est pas toi qui les as tué, c'est Cyber Life. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Connor. Plus que beaucoup d'hommes. Alors s'il te plait, la prochaine fois que tu te sens mal, viens me voir. »

Connor hocha la tête avec difficulté, toujours envahit par ses émotions refoulées.

« Tu me le promet ? »

Nouveau hochement.

Hank se releva et tendit la main à l'androïde. Connor le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs, ne sachant pas ce que l'homme souhaitait.

« Allons manger, _fils_. »

Connor attrapa sa main et le suivit.


End file.
